


Maybe chivalry isn’t dead

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Reader, Jughead Jones/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Maybe chivalry isn’t dead

“Hey, are you hungry?” You turn to ask Jug. You and Jughead were sitting on his couch, in the trailer, writing and reading.

“Always,” he replies, looking up at you, from his computer. You smile at him and get up.

“How about pizza?” You ask. Jughead gives you a curious look.

“Not Pops?” He asks.

“We always get Pops. Maybe we can mix it up?” You grab your phone that laid on the coffee table and dialed the pizza place.

Jughead walks over to you as you make an order of cheese pizza.

“We need to pick it up,” you say after the call. “I’ll go get it-” Jughead cuts you off.

“I’ll get it for us, y/n. You’ll stay. Besides…I want to find a way to ride my motorcycle,” he says, smiling at you. You laugh. He hugs you and walks out the door.

“Should I get meat on the pizza?” He pokes his head out from the door frame. You roll your eyes.

“Just go,” you laugh once more.


End file.
